nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Abenddämmerung
Abenddämmerung (German: Dusk), is the twelth map in the Zombies series. It is set in the House of Parliment in England, which has been invaded by Zombies. Abenddämmerung was first hinted in the Generation easter egg, and was released on 26th September 2011. Abenddämmerung features the return of eight Wonder Weapons, as well as a new Wonder Weapon. The new Wonder Weapon is called the Earthquaker DG-4, which causes an area of effect ability which shatters the ground, dragging the Zombies along with it. Overview Abenddämmerung is a reasonably large map spanning eleven rooms, being roughly the same size as Ascension. Quick Revive, the M14 and the Olympia are all in the starting room. Two doors are in the first room, one of which goes upstairs into the ruins of survivor barricades, the other leads into the bowels of the building, revealing dozens of easter eggs related 115 experimentation and radios. The Power is in the eleventh room, and turns on the lights, perk machines and allows the players to begin activating the Pack-A-Punch machine. The Thief returns in Abenddämmerung, and appears slightly different to the way he did in "Five". He has multiple bullet wounds in his back and arms. The Thief will get an increase in speed should a player have Stamin-Up, meaning the only way to outrun him is by utilizing the Winter's Howl in combination with Stamin-Up. Due to his wounds to the arms, there will be a longer delay when he grabs a player's weapon and when he teleports. The Hellhounds also return, with a new model. They appear to look like German Shephards that have some rot in some areas. No Hellhounds are on fire anymore, instead a single 'suicide hellhound' will spawn be Hellhound Round, which dedonates in a similair fashion to the Napalm Zombie upon reaching the player. It has a noticeably large ammount of health, but it doesn't increase as rounds progress. It is chosen randomly per 'special round' to whether it is the Thief or the Hellhounds. For the Thief, the screen will go foggy to indicate he has arrived. An instrumental version of Abracadavre will play during a Thief round, and an instrumental version of 115 will play during a Hellhound round. To acess the Pack-A-Punch machine, the power must be turned on, followed by all players returning to the first room. Each player must find a chair with a chunk of Element 115 on it and hold the "use" button, in which they will grab the rock and hold it into an electrical wire, which powers the rock and causes the Pack-A-Punch machine to rise from underground and stay at the top of the table. Previously, the Pack-A-Punch machine could be seen behind a bulletproof window with numerous letters and notes saying to research it more. A total of 9 Wonder Weapons appear in Abenddämmerung, 5 primary, 1 secondary, 2 tactical and a new Wonder Weapon called the Earthquaker DG-4. The Thundergun, 97 Typhoon Cannon, Tsunami Cannon, Winter's Howl, 31-79 JGb215, Monkey Bomb, Matryoshka Dolls, Ray Gun and Earthquaker DG-4 all appear. The Earthquaker DG-4 causes an area sorrounding the shot to crumble, causing massive area of effect damage and instantly killing Zombies when it crackes the floor open. To counter destroying the map, the Wonder Weapon causes time errors making the floor rebuild after a few seconds. While there is no Major Easter Egg for Abenddämmerung, there is a Time Travelling Easter Egg which can greatly change the game's course. There are four seperate power switches in the four corners of the map. When each one has been activated, time will reverse causing WWII weapons to replace the wall weapons. This only lasts for ten minutes, and the WWII weapons can be pack-a-punched. The Perk-A-Punch machine and the Wonder Punch machine are in the WWII era. The Perk-A-Punch machine replaces the Pack-A-Punch machine, and the Wonder Punch machine replaces the Pack-A-Punch machine when it's underground, and the window is smashed. Bayonets can be purchased in the past, they cost 1000 points and can be attached to any Assault Rifle, Rifle or Sniper Rifle. They are in the same place as the Bowie Knife. A new perk, called Pyromaniac Pop, replaces Double Tap Rootbeer when the team travels back in time. It makes the player immune to fire damage aswell as getting 'Dragon's Breath' ammunition on all guns acquired (aswell as a Flamethrower attachment to all Assault Rifles). Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 *M67 Grenades (x2) *Knife Offwall Weapons Cold War Weapons *M14 *Olympia *MPL *AK-74u *M16 *MP5K *PM63 *Claymores *M67 Grenades *Semtex World War II Weapons *Kar98k (replaces the M14) *Gewehr 43 (replaces the Olympia) *Thompson (replaces the MPL) *Type 100 (replaces the AK-74u) *MP40 (replaces the MP5K) *PPSH-41 (replaces the PM63) *STG-44 (replaces the M16) *Bouncing Betty (replaces Claymores) *Steilhandgrenade (replaces M67 Grenades) *Molotov Cocktail (replaces Semtex) Mystery Box The Wonder Weapons can drop in both 1945 and 2013 *Thundergun *Ray Gun *Winter's Howl *Matryoshka Dolls *Monkey Bomb *Tsunami Cannon *97 Typhoon Cannon *Earthquaker DG-4 World War II Weapons *PPSH-41 *MG42 *Kar98k *Browning M1919 *BAR (with Bipod) *Type 100 *Type 99 *Arisaka *Trench Gun *MP40 *Double Barreled Shotgun *Nambu *STG-44 *Sawed Off Double Barreled Shotgun *Sten gun *DP-28 Cold War Weapons *AUG *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *Famas *FN FAL *G11 (with Low Power Scope) *Galil *HK21 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Python *RPK *SPAS-12 *Spectre Radios Musical Easter Egg Quotes Achievements Trivia *The date it was released (26th September), is the Author's birthday. *It is the first map since Dead Ops Arcade not to feature a major easter egg. **It is considered ironic that while not having a major easter egg, there is an easter which majorly changes the map and how the game runs. *The Green Wunderwaffe, Focusing Stone and Golden Rod are in Richtofen's possesion. *According to the radios, the cast of "Five" managed to wound the Thief before he retreated. The "Five" cast later died (as implied in radios), and the Thief utilized the teleporter to escape, resulting in him ending up in England. *While it appears to be daytime in 2013, when the player time travels, it appears to be at night, thus the name Abenddämmerung fits in with the map. *Abenddämmerung will make some form of appearance in the near future. Category:Gruntijackal Category:Gruntijackal's Maps Category:Non-Canon